flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanguard
The New Union Vanguard was formed from The Coalition after a meeting between the leaders of both factions. The structure of the organization is largely the same, though it now operates under the New Union command structure. Vanguard troops are generally integrated into New Union detachments, but they are also sometimes used for force recon ahead of the main force. Creation The New Union's initial arrival to the North American continent found them quickly running into an existing militia operating in various locations in the Northeast. One of these groups even shot down a New Union transport in City 33 in late 2021. Ironically, the crash survivors were able to resolve things with local Coalition forces relatively peacefully. However, as the influx of New Union troops into the region continued to grow, frictions began to grow between the two groups. This led to confrontations and, in rare cases, skirmishes broke out. During this period, 08292 arrived and was inspecting the progress of New Union bases and outposts when he discovered the likelihood for an impending war with the local militia. Some of the outpost commanders were already on high alert, preparing for pre-emptive strikes. 08292 traveled to one of the flashpoints, a New Union FOB near a set of canals several miles north of City 33, and dispatched a message to the nearby Coalition post requesting a meeting with their leader. 08292 arrived at the Coalition post with a sizeable convoy of guards, meeting a fairly large grouping of Coalition troops. He brought two of his Internal Watch guards into the designated meeting building, within which he found General Stolyarchuk and his two EpU armor-wearing guards. 08292 indicated to Stolyarchuk that a fight with the New Union would be one that could not be won by The Coalition, and that it would be more beneficial for all involved parties if The Coalition were to align itself with the New Union. Stolyarchuk ultimately agreed to align with the New Union, and The Coalition was eventually redesignated as the New Union Vanguard. Feelings within the ranks were mixed. Some were indifferent, as little changed in their day to day activity, at least initially. A few were even somewhat relieved, whether due to a potential war being averted or because they legitimately thought the New Union would help them. However, there was a substantial contingent that were upset by the decision, particularly the former resistance operatives. To them, the New Union was simply the same people they had been fighting for years but under a new label. Their animosity towards the New Union would never fully go away. Expansion Vanguard forces tended to be used in reconnaissance, path-finding, scavenging, and outreach operations in the beginning. The reach of the Vanguard advanced outward in all directions, with the reach of the greater New Union following close behind. Vanguard troops were given additional training by New Union troops, and were gradually supplied with improved equipment. Efforts to recruit settlements and troops to the New Union cause were mixed in results at best, as most of the core Vanguard were uninterested in further growing the already seemingly unstoppable New Union. However, as the greater New Union expanded outward, and their civil support organizations began to grow, people began to join the Vanguard from regions outside of the territory of the original Coalition. Loyalist members of the civil services were retrained as military officers and placed in command of these newer members, who would then be integrated into the larger Vanguard structure. Increased New Union involvement in the command structure of the Vanguard increased frustration in many of the founding Vanguard personnel, but this typically did not extend to the newer recruits from the newly acquired territories. Despite their obvious origins from within the Infinite Dominion occupation, the New Union generally kept promises of supplies and security, and most outlying New Union-aligned settlements were not as firmly under the grip of the main New Union military as Protection Center 33 and other large New Union bases. As time went on, the divide between the Vanguard of the northeast and the western Vanguard would mimic a slowly growing divide between the original Coalition and the New Union, and indeed within the broader New Union itself. The Second Schism The infighting that occurred at the highest level of the New Union was largely unknown to the Vanguard, outside of the higher echelons. However, it was enough to finally break the New Union's hold over the more rebellious elements within the Vanguard. When those who followed 00707 left the New Union en masse, some Vanguard members went with them, but many of the original Coalition members stayed were they were, with many still centered in the Northeast region. When 08292 ordered a consolidation of remaining forces in the northeast region into PC33, it put rebellious elements right where they needed to be to finish off what remained of the New Union in the region. Insurrection was already organically growing within PC33, and the rebellious Vanguard intended to take advantage. They intercepted a flight plan for a trip by 08292 to the southern region, and shot him down. When open conflict began in PC33, most Vanguard soldiers turned their guns on New Union troops, heavily escalating the fighting. While a few Vanguard remained loyal to the New Union, they were vastly outnumbered by those who turned against them, and were driven out along with the New Union as the city was lost. Efforts by rebellious Vanguard troops were less successful in the other regions of the New Union. Relatively few were within the southern region even before the Second Schism, and most of them pulled out when they had the chance. In the western region, some of the original Coalition members attached to recon units attempted to engage in sabotage efforts and tried to stoke an insurrection. However, most of them were captured or driven out of New Union territory by New Union troops, spearheaded by the heavy Judge presence in the area. In many instances, loyalist Vanguard assisted in the capture and pursuit of these rebels. These Vanguard soldiers did not have as much initial animosity towards the New Union as those further east, and indeed had relatively little connection to the wider Vanguard in general aside from designation and overarching command structure. Increased Prominence As the New Union began efforts to rebuild itself after the fallout of the Second Schism, the Vanguard who remained with the New Union found themselves rewarded for doing so. Several Vanguard officers from the Western region were offered seats within the Central Command Authority. Loyalist Vanguard who survived the battle of City 33 and remained with the New Union were given awards and regarded as heroes. Those who assisted in chasing down rebellious elements also received commendations for their actions. While the Union Military Authority still officially held sway over the Vanguard, in practice New Union control over the Vanguard came to be somewhat less heavy handed than it used to be. Vanguard missions remained largely similar as the New Union once again started expanding its reach. However, by the later months of 2023, Vanguard forces found themselves frequently being called to participate in training military exercises alongside of the Sword division. While the wider Vanguard accepted this as preparation for the inevitable fight with the Universal Union, the top officers were fully aware that Central Command was anticipating a war to be waged against the New Union on multiple fronts, not all of which would necessarily be against the Universal Union. Category:Factions